


build a bump

by moralfogfics



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Come Inflation, Extremely Underage, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles is eight, Talk of Mpreg (but no actual mpreg)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8614903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moralfogfics/pseuds/moralfogfics
Summary: John Stilinski always liked seeing his wife full of cum--And that translates over to his son after Claudia dies.





	

Stiles was trying to be good, but his back was sore from being arched so long with his ass in the air, and he had tears in his eyes. His daddy had been working him for ages now, sliding his thick cock in and out of his sons sore hole. There was already cum running down his soft thighs, probably from the day before when his daddy had first started this.

He’d said he was breeding Stiles, which was silly since he couldn’t get pregnant like a mommy, he knew it and he knew daddy knew it. Still it felt good to hold all of daddy’s cum in him, he felt warm deep in his tummy and the plug made him ache for more cock while he played with Scott in the yard.

On a particularly deep thrust, Stiles let out a whine and tried to clench his sore hole to make it tighter on daddy, to get him to cum again but all he got was a hand running through his hair, then fingers clenching to pull his head back.

“Do you want daddy to cum? Breed your loose hole, baby?”, John growled, planting himself balls deep in his son and rolling his hips forward, eliciting a cry from the child beneath him.

Stiles nodded quickly, or at least tried to. “P-Please daddy,” he sniffled, knowing the faster there was another load in him, the faster this would be over. It’s not like he didn’t like playtime with daddy, but sometimes daddy was rough and Stiles so desperately wanted to be good.

“Daddy’s gonna go fast, okay?”

All John received in response as a weak nod, and he slid his hand from Stiles’ short hair up to his hip, mirroring the position of the other hand where it gripped the milky white skin. Between his sons thighs was a limp, soft cock and balls, big enough that both could fit in one of John’s hands with room to spare. He considered playing with Stiles there, fondling his cock and balls until the boy begged to cum. But that wouldn’t be too much fun for John. He wanted the begging first.

He pulled out nearly all the way, looking down at his big cock stretching out his sons young hole. The skin was so tight around his cock that he knew when one day when he’d slide a finger in beside it, his son would sob harder than ever. He thrust back in, getting a cry in response which just started him in on thrusting faster, the grip surely going to leave bruises on his son’s hips, but it’d just be something to spur John on the next night, or maybe even earlier, before Stiles left for school in the morning.

Stiles started chanting “Daddy please” after a few minutes, tears streaming down his blotchy face. The tears shouldn’t have driven John over the edge but they did, thrusting one last time and seating himself inside his son, causing him to cum hard.

His son had cum from previous loads wetting his thighs, which was a shame, but it just meant John would get to fuck him more to make up for it, or maybe fill Stiles up some with the handy cum-lube he’d purchased. 

John pulled out and inspected the gaping hole he’d created, Stiles hiccuped and tried to clench, but the hole merely quivered before giving out and staying open. John considered playing with his hole more but knew that’d just create more tears and leave Stiles too sore for school. 

Instead, he grabbed the plug from the side table and after a moment of hesitation, the cum-lube. Stiles whined when he saw both, but John shushed him in response. He slicked up the plug a bit, then for added measure, he placed the opening of the bottle in the air above Stiles’ hole, and squeezed some of the cold lube to mix in with the hot cum he’d just left.

Stiles made a noise of protest but quieted, letting out a high pitched whine instead as the plug was inserted and firmly seated in him. John pushed Stiles by the hip so the boy was lying on his side, so his father could manipulate him to be on his back.

“Did you wanna cum, baby boy?”, John asked. Stiles shook his head instead, his small hand resting on the barely there raise on his tummy. “Hurts, wanna sleep, daddy.” 

John tsked, moving Stiles’ hand to place his own on the bump, much larger hand covering it in one go. “Baby too full? Gonna get nice and pregnant for daddy this time?” Stiles nodded in response, following along like always. “Good boy, because otherwise we’ll just do it again and again. Maybe I’ll keep you like this all winter break. Fill you up even more. It’ll take then.” 

Stiles snuffled, and his father wiped away the tears and traced the tear tracks that ran down his sons face. “You want that? Get fat with my baby? A little brother or sister to play with?” Stiles nodded again. “Y-Yes daddy.”

John hummed, pressing on the bump lightly and watching his son squirm in discomfort. “Good boy.”

**Author's Note:**

> I do not condone the act of incest, underage sex, or incest breeding. This is just the fictional result of reading too much fanfiction. [Come find me on tumblr!](http://moralfogfics.tumblr.com)


End file.
